Saved by the Bell: The College Years, Continued
by da90schic
Summary: remember the wedding episode? i've continued it since the wedding in las vegas. it's going to be slightly more angsty-er than the original series with more serious drama.
1. Default Chapter

**The Honeymoon's Over**

**Episode #20**

**So when Saved by the Bell ended, the creators weren't goin got let such a hit go to waste. They created Saved by the Bell: The College Years. This continued Zack, Kelly, Screech and Slater with newcomers Alex Tabor, Leslie Burke, and caring ex-football star R.A. Mike Rogers in college. In previous episodes, Kelly had an affair with the anthropology professor Dr. Lasky and Zack even proposed to Kelly! The series with the wedding of Zack and Kelly's wedding. Now, I will continue the series! Enjoy! **

Note to reader: I did not make this show corny! It was always corny so I will respect that style of writing and go along with it! Thank u!

**In the dorm. Everyone except for Zack and Kelly were hanging out.**

"I can't believe you missed Zack and Kelly's wedding, Leslie." Said AC Slater. 

"I know but I was busy with schoolwork." Replied Leslie scathingly.

"You should have been there. It was so romantic." Said Alex with a sigh.

"When are they getting back from their honeymoon?" Asked Screech

"I think today." Replied Mike as he sat in the big armchair.

"Thank goodness. I'm getting tired of hanging out with Screech all the time." Said Slater with a relieved tone.

"**Hey!" Shouted Screech in protest. **

"**Face it Screech, you're not normal." Stated Slater. Just then Zack and Kelly walked into the dorm with huge smiles on their happy faces. **

"Hey guys!" Said Zack.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Morris!" Said Leslie happily.

"How was the honeymoon?" Asked Alex enthusiastically.

"It was so romantic. We went to New York City, and went on one of the horse and buggy rides through central park." Said Kelly lovingly.

"So when do you two move in to your new apartment?" Asked Mike.

"As soon as we can clean the place up." Replied Zack. He thought of the tiny, dirty apartment he had with Kelly and cringed. He hated that place but if living there meant that he and Kelly could be alone whenever they'd like, he'd move there in an instant.

"Where are you guys going to stay until the place gets fixed up?" Questioned Slater.

"Actually, we were hoping that we could stay in the dorm for a couple of days until we get settled down, if that's okay with you guys." Said Kelly.

"As long you two sleep in two separate rooms." Said Mike.

"Hey Mike, can we talk?" Asked Zack. Mike nodded and the two men walked into the kitchen area so that their conversation wouldn't be heard by all of the roommates. **"**We've known each other for a while now, right?"

"Right." Replied Mike unsure of where Zack was trying to go with this.

"And I'm a married man now. And I think that you can trust me with my own wife. Am I right?"

"No, I can't trust you. Like you said, I know you too well."

"Good point." RepliedZackas he walked back over to Kelly.

"Why would you want to sleep in the same room anyway?" Asked Screech without a trace of sarcasm.

"Screech; just don't talk." Stated Slater exasperatedly.

"Can we see your new apartment?" Asked Leslie.

"If you don't mind walking into a complete disaster area." Replied Kelly scathingly. She hated the place just as much as Zack did but she knew that living there would guarantee them much more time alone than the dorm would.

"It can't be that bad!" Said Alex reassuringly. 

---------------------------------------------------

**In Zack and Kelly's apartment, everyone was standing in the middle of what should've been the living room. The place was dirty and messy and looked as if a murder had taken place there. Everyone except Zack and Kelly stood there stunned at the state of the apartment. **

"I was wrong. It is that bad." Said Alex. "You weren't kidding when you said it was stink hole Zack!" Exclaimed Screech.   
"Thanks Screech." Said Zack thoroughly annoyed. "Come on, it's not that bad. If we all get a couple of tools and some paint, this could be a really nice looking apartment." Suggested Slater. He still felt guilty for being the cause of Zack and Kelly's disasterous encounter with the school reverend. He tried his best to make it up to them at their wedding but he still felt like he could do more. 

"Does that mean that you will all help us fix this place up?" Asked Kelly as she turned to Slater and then to the rest of her friends.

"Okay." Replied the rest of the group. Zack and Kelly looked at each other and smiled.

"We've got to go. We'll see you guys later!" Said Leslie who desperately wanted to get out of the disgusting apartment. Everyone nodded in agreement and left.

"**You know what Zack? **Slater is right. We can get used to this place since we're probably going to be living here a while. Imagine coming home to a beautiful apartment with a little baby..." Started Kelly. Zack looked at his wife.

"Whoa, whoa, a baby? You're going to have a baby?" Asked Zack feeling baffled

"Not now! But someday we might have one."

"One day, but not today." Said Zack trying his best to get his point across.

"Not today. But it doesn't mean we can't practice." Said Kelly suggestively.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Said Zack. He pulled Kelly closer for a quick kiss. "But I wish we could. Remember? We're sleeping in the dorm tonight, in separate rooms."

"Oh. It won't be that bad. I mean we've spent nights in different rooms before and there's no reason we can't do it again." Said Kelly.

"That's what I love about you. You're always so positive." Said Zack lovingly.

"Well I love you because I know that you would do anything for me**." Said Kelly smiling. She leaned up to kiss him and this time neither of them wanted to stop until Kelly felt something. "**Zack?" Zack, not wanting to stop, began to kiss her down her neck leaving little red marks.

"Yeah Kel?" He asked in between kisses.

"I think a huge bug just crawled up my leg!" She shouted frightfully. H**e stopped kissing her and jumped back. **

**Back at the dorm, Slater and Screech were hanging out together in their room when Zack walked in casually. **

"Hey bud." Welcomed Screech

"Hey Screech." Replied Zack.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your apartment with Kelly?" Asked Slater.

"We didn't want to be too upset our first day back from our honeymoon. Kelly's over with the girls." Informed Zack.

"You know what they say; after the honeymoon, everything changes." Said Slater.

"Come on, that's not true. Kelly and I have been through everything together." Reminded Zack. Sure he knew that things would change between he and Kelly eventually but that was the last thing he wanted to think about.

"Yeah but this isn't high school anymore. You're an adult now, and that little marriage simulation we did in ninth grade isn't exactly the real deal." Snapped Slater.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting like you don't support my decisions."

"Sorry, I'm just not used to you making an adult decision. I'm still kind of shocked that the whole wedding actually happened." Admitted Slater.

"Don't worry. I am too." Admitted Zack.

"How about this? Tomorrow you, me, and Kelly will go over to your apartment and we'll get a better idea of what has to be done." Offered Slater.

"Thanks man." The two college men did their handshake they've done since high school. **"**It's just a shame that I have to move out of here. We had some good times in this dorm, didn't we?"

"Like the time I pushed Slater and made it hurt? And the time you two tried to teach me how to be a cool fraternity guy." Reminisced Screech.

"Sadly yes. Hey Zack, are you taking those pictures of the girls in the bikinis?" Asked Slater.

"I don't think that Kelly would appreciate pictures of women wearing bikinis in our bedroom."

"Who said anything about the bedroom? I was thinking more like the living room! We should get there before the girls arrive." Said Slater.

"Why?" Asked Screech.

"So they don't make the apartment too girly. You've seen what they've tried to do here, and you've seen what they did to their room. Now imagine a whole apartment for three women to decorate?" Screech and Slater thought about Slater's words. Zack imagined all of his things being shoved into a closet and the entire apartment covered in pink paint with lots of fluffy things all over. Zack cringed at the thought.

"Good idea!" Said Zack.

Later that night in the girl's dorm Leslie, Alex, and Kelly were all in their respective beds for the last time.

"This is so sad. This is our last night in here as roommates!" Cried Leslie.

"It's hard to think that we've already been here for a year. It seems lie just yesterday Zack was waking everyone up in the middle of the night trying to pick between you two." Said Alex.

"I remember that night. The next day we both decided that neither of us would go out with him. I guess that backfired! Sorry Leslie." Apologized Kelly.

"It's okay. I can see why. He was so romantic that night when he purposed. Come to think of it, he always barged in here in the middle of the night." Said Alex interrupted by a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me.**" Said Zack smiling as he walked through the door. Kelly smiled. **

"**What are you doing here?" Asked Kelly. **

"I just wanted to say goodnight. And tell you that tomorrow morning all of us are going to go over to the apartment and fix it up together."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Said Kelly happily.

"Good." Said Zack smiling. He leaned in and kissed Kelly and put his arms around her waist. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Zack." Said Kelly smiling like an idiot. Zack left the room and closed the door as Kelly sighed.

"You two are so cute together! You must really love him." Said Alex.

"I do. I can't wait until we move into the apartment together. Not that I don't love living here." Said Kelly.

"Well if you need any help decorating the place, just give us a call." Offered Leslie

"Oh I'll need help all right. Thanks you guys.**" Said Kelly sweetly. **

"It's nothing Kelly. And if Zack knocks you up one day always remember that we'll baby sit." Said Alex.

"Thanks Alex. I don't know if that's an insult or a complement, but thanks anyway."

"Do you know what we should do? We should go over to your apartment and decide on everything before the guys get there." Said Leslie.

"That's a good idea. Imagine Slater, or Zack, or even worse Screech fixing up your apartment Kelly? The place would consist of posters of women in bikinis in the living room." Said Alex.

**At Zack and Kelly's new apartment the next morning an hour earlier than the time Zack told Kelly to be there Zack, Slater, Screech, and Mike were standing around the living room trying to figure out what to do first. Kelly, Leslie, and Alex walked in with a bunch of things in their hands.**

"**Zack? What are you guys doing here?" Asked Kelly surprised. **

"Well, we're uh—wait what are you three doing here?" Asked Zack.

"We came over to look at the apartment. Now you answer my question." Demanded Kelly.

"We came over to make sure you girls didn't make our apartment too girly after we get started to fix it up. Hold on, why do you all have a bunch of boxes in your hands. Let me see that**." Zack pulls out an item out of Kelly's box. "**A stuffed animal Kelly?"

"We were just trying to make sure you guys didn't turn this place into a larger version of your room. This is stupid. We should've just talked about it first." Said Kelly.

"You're right." **The two hug then start kissing passionately. **

"Hey, no more of that." Said Mike.

"There's no stopping them Mike. Once they're married this doesn't stop until they wind up with a screaming baby at two in the morning on a cold December morning." Said Screech. **Zack and Kelly stopped kissing and everyone turned and stared at Screech. **

"Come on, we better get started." Said Slater.

**8 hours later the apartment** **looks completely different and better. The walls are painted a beautiful shade of yellow. **

"Wow, this place doesn't look that bad." Said Slater.

"It looks like a completely different apartment." Commented Leslie.

"Thanks for all your help everybody." Said Zack as he put his arm around Kelly.

"It was nothing. Even though it was all the Screech-man's muscle." Said Screech.

"Screech, all you did was carry tools and paint from one side of the room to another." Said Alex.

"And without those supplies, this apartment would not still look like a dump!" Said Screech triumphantly.

"Oh, I almost forgot Zack. Professor Lasky asked me to tell you that he wanted to see meet with you in his office." Said Mike.

"I wonder why?" Asked Kelly as she turned to Zack.

"He probably just wants to criticize us for getting married." Said Zack trying his best to not think about his Professor, who just happened to be his wife's ex-boyfriend.

"We better get going! Call us later okay Kelly?" Asked Alex.

"Okay. Bye guys." Said Kelly as the rest of their friends left the apartment. It was just Zack and Kelly then. "We're alone." Said Kelly in her sexiest voice.

"At last." Said Zack almost desperately. He leaned down and kissed her. "I missed you last night." He said.

"I missed you too. I felt lonely when I was trying to fall asleep. The past couple of nights I've been used to you holding me in your arms." Said Kelly sweetly.

"Well you won't be having that problem anymore because I will always be there for you." Said Zack reassuringly.

"I'm so happy I decided not to go on that trip. Imagine if I did? What would you do without me for three months?" Asked Kelly.

"I would stay faithful to you and think about every minute of everyday." **They kiss and keep kissing until Kelly stops him. **

"I just thought of something? Where are we going to sleep tonight if we don't have any furniture?" Asked Kelly.

"That's a good question. We can't sleep at the dorm because all of our stuff is already here."

"Maybe we can ask Mike if we can use his apartment until we get our furniture?"

"Maybe. I better go see Lasky and get it over with."

**In Lasky's office: Lasky is sitting behind his desk talking on the phone. Zack knocks on the door.**

"I'll call you back." Says Lasky into his phone before hanging it up. "Zack, come in and have a seat."

"Mike Rogers told me that you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Zack. I wanted to talk to you about a rumor I herd about you getting married to Kelly. Now I know that that was just some stupid rumor-" Started Lasky.

"Actually it wasn't just a stupid rumor. Kelly and I got married a week ago." Interrupted Zack. Professor Lasky's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Are you nuts? You're 19 and you're already married? You've only known her for what? A year?"

"Although it's none of your business but Kelly and I have known each other since kindergarten and we've been in love with each other since we were freshmen in high school."

"Yes but still Zack, marriage is different from just dating. If you mess up your life, you're just going to be messing up Kelly's too."

"What makes you think that I'm going to mess up my life?"

"I'm not saying that you are, Zack. But you do have to consider these circumstances."

"I don't have to hear about this from you. I got enough of this from my parents." Zack stood up and headed out of the office. Before leaving he turned and faced Lasky. **"**And by the way, my parents finally understood my point of view and they aren't currently holding a grudge against me, or my wife. You shouldn't either."

**In the dorm later on that evening Kelly, Leslie, Alex, and Slater were hanging out when Zack walked in. **

"Hey guys." Said Zack as he went over to Kelly.

"Hey Zack." Said Kelly happily.

"What did Lasky have to say?" Asked Slater.

"Basically the exact same thing my parents told me before we left for Las Vegas." Said Zack.

"I'm sorry everyone has been giving you a hard time about everything lately." Apologized Kelly.

"It's not your fault, Kel." Said Zack.

"I know." Said Kelly in her most comforting voice. Zack looked into Kelly's eyes and knew that everything would be okay as long as they had each other.

"Well from what I heard, your parents eventually understood and maybe he will too." Said Leslie.

"I don't know. My parents have to live with me but Lasky's never going to let me forget it." Said Zack.

"Oh Zack! Leslie, Alex, and I went to a flea market and found a bunch of furniture in our price range." Said Kelly.

"That's great!" Said Zack happily.

"Yeah, and they're going to be delivering it tomorrow afternoon." Said Kelly.

"Where are you two going stay tonight?" Asked Alex.

"We don't know. We were thinking of asking Mike if we can stay in his place if he doesn't mind sleeping on the couch. We should go talk to him now, Kelly." Said Zack.

"Thanks guys. We really appreciate everything you're doing for us." Said Kelly.

"It's nothing. I'm sure you two would have done the same for any of us." Said Leslie

"You two have fun." Said Slater happily.

"See you all later." Said Zack as he and Kelly left the common room.

"Is it just me, or has Zack and Kelly been asking favors from us since they got home?" Asked Alex to the rest of her roommates. They all nodded in unison.

**In Mike's room Mike was lying on the bed watching TV. The Sesame Street theme song was playing in the back round. Mike laughed. **

"I love this show!" Shouted Mike excitedly.** There was a knock at the door and Mike stood up and got the door and saw Zack and Kelly. "**Hey, what brings you two around here?"

"We have a favor to ask." Said Zack.

"Another favor?" Asked Mike. He sighed. **"**All right, what is it?"

"We were wondering if we could spend the night at your place, just for the night." Said Kelly.

"I don't know." Said Mike.

"C'mon Mike. It's only one night, and we promise that we aren't going to do anything but sleep." Promised Zack.

"And plus, you can spend the night on the couch in the dorm. You're always falling asleep in there and for the first time someone won't wake you up." Said Kelly.

"That couch is pretty comfortable...All right you talked me into it. Let me go get some of my stuff." Said Mike as he went into his bedroom.

"Hey Mike are you watching Sesame Street?" Asked Zack as he looked at the TV. **Mike ran back into the room and shut the set off. **

"Don't tell anyone about this!" Said Mike before running out of the dorm. Kelly turned to Zack.

"What you said about us just going to sleep and nothing else; you weren't serious were you?" She asked.

"God no." Said Zack exasperatedly.

"Good." Said Kelly before kissing him. She then sat down on the bed and beckoned Zack with her very best 'come hither' look. Zack obliged and **sat down next to her. The two began kissing, ravishing each other with all of the suppressed emotions that had been built up inside them. "**Wait a minute, something's wrong."

"What?" Asked Zack slightly annoyed. Kelly **picked up the remote that was on the nightstand next to the bed and turned off Mike's TV. **

"That's better." Said Kelly with a grin. She grabbed the collar of Zack's shirt and **they started kissing again. After a few minutes Kelly pulls away, yet again. **

"What's wrong now?" Asked Zack thoroughly annoyed.

"Zack, I can't do this." Said Kelly exasperatedly.

"What! Why not?"

"I feel bad that we kicked Mike out of his room. Look at our friends they've been helping us out since the second we got home. We can stay at the dorm one more night, right Zack? It won't kill us."

"Yeah I guess your right. Let's go tell him."

**At the guy's room in the dorm Slater and Mike were trying to sleep. Screech was walking around. **

"Isn't this great Mike? We're roommates for one whole night!" Exclaimed Screech excitedly.

"Yeah, woo-hoo!" Replied Mike sarcastically. **Just then Zack walks in. **

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Mike's room?" Asked Slater.

"What, did Kelly kick you out? Did you two have a fight? Are you two getting a divorce?" Asked Screech rapidly and nervously.

"No! I just wanted to tell Mike that he can have his room back. Kelly and I realized that we were taking advantage of you guys and were abusing our friendship."

"You both thought of that?" Questioned Mike.

"No, actually it was just Kelly. But hey, I agreed with her." Said Zack honestly.

"Thanks man. Now I can go back to watching my show." Said Mike excitedly.

"Which show?" Asked Screech out of curiousity.

"Uh...Gotta go! See ya!" Said Mike nervously before running out of the room.

"Hope you guys don't mind me staying here for one last night." Said Zack to his friends.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Said Slater happily.


	2. Surprises Surprises

Backseat Lovin'

AUTHOR'S MAJOR NOTE: Okay, I know that I'm skipping around a lot and it took me a really long time to put this on the site but I'm hoping you'll all enjoy it. This takes place three years after the first year of Saved by the Bell (their 4th year of college). And I'm using a different writing style than my other one. Nothing much has really happened in the time gap, just some bad jokes (as of Saved by the Bell nature!) a few not so insulting insults, and Slater and Leslie have been together for a year

-----------------

"Oh my gosh!" Leslie yelped.

"What do say?" Slater questioned.

"Yes." She said before Slater kissed her passionately.

"I can't believe it." Leslie said happily.

"I know. But don't tell anyone yet, okay? I think it'll be more fun if we tell them all together tomorrow."

"Okay." She said kissing him. "I love you."

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Went the alarm clock in Zack and Kelly's bedroom. Kelly slammed it down lazily as she raised her head up and put it back down. She closed her eyes and felt Zack's hands up against her waist and his face nestling her cheeks as she usually found him in the morning. Kelly turned around and unlike most mornings, Zack was already awake. "Hi." She said in a whisper.

"Hi." Zack replied, followed by a kiss. Kelly smiled.

"What have you been doing?"

"Watching you sleep." He said with a smirk. Their relationship was amazing. They've been married for three years and they still acted like they were still on their honeymoon. Most married couples their age were already divorced or had lost the passion. Not the Morrises.

"C'mon, we gotta get up." Kelly said trying to get up until Zack pulled her down back into the bed. "Zack!" She said in her cute tone of voice smiling as Zack was kissing her neck. "We have class in a half hour."

"Fine." He said standing up. "You know before we got married, I thought we'd be different or something by now. But when I think about it nothing has really changed."

"I know. Its kind of weird but in a really, really good way."

"It sure is." Said Zack; then kissing her romantically on the lips. Kelly walked over to her dresser with a goofy smile on her face. "I wonder how Slater's date went with Leslie the other night."

"That's right, I forgot all about it. I haven't seen any of them in a couple of days. They're getting pretty serious lately aren't they?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen Slater this happy since he was going out with Jessie. They've been going out for a year now and he thinks she may be the one."

"Aw! They'd make a great couple." Kelly exclaimed walking into the bathroom.

Zack was getting changed when the phone rang. He quickly tried to finish getting his shirt on as he walked into the living room to get the phone. Of course he bumped into things since he had no idea where he was going. He finally got the tiny neck-whole shirt over his head and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He said rubbing his foot.

"Preppy? You okay?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine Slater. And what do we owe this lovely early-morning phone call to?" He asked to his best friend.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to tell you to come over to the dorm at around five thirty tonight."

"Okay, but can I ask why?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Bring Kelly too."

"Okay. See ya later." He said putting the phone back on the stand.

"Who was that?" Kelly shouted from the bathroom.

"Slater." Zack replied.

"Huh?" Kelly shouted again

"Slater was on the phone." He said louder.

"What?"

"SLATER WAS ON THE PHONE!" He yelled standing next to the bathroom door now. Kelly cracked the door open and popped her head out.

"Okay, okay. There's no reason to yell!" She snapped. Zack walked away mumbling under his breath.

"Women!" He said frustrated.

"Zack can you come here and help me zip up?" She asked from the bathroom again.

"Women!" He said in a happier tone walking into the bathroom.

The rest of the day was just like an ordinary Monday at CALU. It rained most of the day at CALU. The day would've been a definite drag if not for the surprise over at the dorm tonight. Kelly was sitting in the Student Union at around five studying. Zack was working over at a coffee shop so she actually had sometime to herself to concentrate and study. The rain hitting the windows mad it a very pleasant and peaceful environment to just sit there and memorize facts. About fifteen minutes passed and Kelly was starting to get annoyed at the rain always hitting, and hitting, and hitting against the window. Just as Kelly was about to fall asleep Alex Tabor walked into the Falcon's nest. "Alex! You don't know how happy I am to see you!"

"Kelly, what are you doing here?" Said Alex taking the extra seat beside her friend. "I thought you'd be with Zack over at the dorm."

"He's at the dorm? I thought he was at work?"

"No, he's waiting for Slater and Leslie to tell everyone the big surprise. Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah of course I am. I completely lost track of time. What time is it?"

"5:15."

"Ooh, we better go!"

The two friends headed off to the dorm. In the dorm, Zack and Screech were already there sitting around just talking and waiting.

"So you don't have any idea what the big news is?" Zack questioned the brainy and nerdy Screech.

"For the last time no, I don't have any idea why they wanted us here!" Said Screech. Just then, Kelly and Alex entered through the front door.

"Hi everyone! The future award-winning actress is here. " Alex said throwing her hands up in the air as she walked into the room looking like she was on the red carpet. Zack walked right pass her and over to Kelly as if Alex wasn't even there. "Oh well thanks a lot." Alex mumbled.

"Hi Kel." Zack said.

"Hey." She replied before kissing him.

"Good day?"

"Not really but seeing you makes everything better." Said Kelly smiling and flirting. Screech and Alex groaned.

"You know, you would think by now they'd be miserable and bored with each other." Screech stated solemnly. Finally, Slater and Leslie came into the room from Leslie and Alex's bedroom.

"Good, you're all here." Leslie said with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, what's the big news we've been waiting on all day?" Zack asked.

"Yeah I've been dying to find out." Kelly said excited.

"Okay, so- -" Slater began.

"Ooh, can I tell them please?" Slater nodded. "Okay so last night after Slater and I went out and we were saying goodnight to each other, he proposed."

"What!?" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"Slater and I are getting married."

"Oh, but that's not all."

"I'm pregnant too!" Leslie said smiling happily without a care in the world.

"So what do you all think?" Slater questioned to his friends who all had the same shocked and confused look on their face.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Alex exclaimed rushing to her feet to hug the engaged couple. Zack and Screech also stood up and confronted Leslie and Slater. But strangely the perkiest of them all, Kelly, remained on the couch.

"Hey congratulations man. Believe me, you're going to love married life. Right Kelly?"

"Uh? Oh yeah, of course. Congrats to the both of you." She said scrambling to her feet faking enthusiasm.

"Thanks you guys. Your blessing really means a lot to us." Slater said holding Leslie close to him.

"Ah its nothing for my best friend and the woman he loves." Zack said holding Kelly similar to the way Slater was with Leslie. But the feeling was different. Kelly usually snuggled up to Zack right away but she seemed kind of stiff and in shock that night. Zack thought nothing of it, until later that night.

"Hey since Zack and Kelly are already married and now Leslie and Slater are engaged, do you think we may be next in line to walk down the isle?" Screech asked Alex.

"Oh god no!" Alex screamed.

About ten minutes later after they told Mike, the seven of them went out to dinner, Mike's treat. But even when everyone was laughing having a wonderful time, someone was not. Kelly kept thinking _how could the two people in the world who were the worst with kids be expecting one? _It didn't make sense to her and she didn't like it. There was something about it, that just bothered her to the core. Zack again noticed Kelly's change of behavior. Probably still surprised by the great news, Zack kept telling himself, yet he knew it wasn't true. She had barley said more than five sentences the whole night. Something was bothering her and he had to confront her later that night.

It was about ten o'clock when Kelly and Zack Morris arrived home to their little apartment in the rural part of town. They both stepped into the living room and threw their coats on the couch as usual. Instead of the two being lovable to one another, you could smell the tension in the air.

They were just about to lie down and go to sleep when Zack thought it was no or never. "Hey Kelly, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, just because two of my best friends are making the worst decision of their lives doesn't make me not okay." She snapped back quickly and suddenly.

"Kel, by any chance are you upset with Slater and Leslie?"

"No duh!" She huffed. "They are the two last people on earth who should have kids, let alone get married. You've seen them taking care of kids. Remember when Slater lost my baby brother Billy? Or when Leslie practically dropped our niece on the ground when she asked to hold her?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well imagine them taking care of a child for the rest of their lives. There is no way they can be responsible parents and have a successful marriage. I mean look at us. We got married when we were 19 but we didn't have any kids because we knew we weren't ready for it. I bet you anything they haven't thought one bit about that child's future and how it'd affect them."

"You're forgetting one big detail." Zack began. "Leslie is a millionaire. They'll have no financial problems for the rest of their lives."

"That's also another problem. Leslie will probably have to go away on business a lot and Slater will be in school teaching so who's going to take care of the baby? A nanny or a daycare center possibly? The kid would grow up confused about who its real parents are. I just couldn't see that happen to them. They're both great people with great hearts. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to either one of them or their baby." Kelly finished as she plopped herself down on the bed. Zack sat down next to her and held her close to his chest.

"Do you know what I think?" Zack began.

"No what?"

"I think we should have a baby."

"What?" Kelly said shockingly turning to Zack. "What did you say?"

"I think it's about time we considered starting a family."

"Really?" Kelly asked kindly as her heart was melting.

"Well yeah, why not? We both love kids, we're both great with kids, we love each other, and I think its something that would make the both of us very happy." They both smiled at each other. "So, what do you think?"

"I think we should have a baby." Said Kelly grinning uncontrollably. A single tear streamed down her face. "So when should we start?"

"Hum, lets see. If it was up to me I'd say...right about...now!" He said attacking her as Kelly giggled.

"Zack! I have to go to sleep soon."

"Well you're going to have to wait a couple of hours." Zack said. Kelly giggled.

The next afternoon the dorm was a very fun place to be. People stopped by to congratulate the future Mr. and Mrs. A.C. Slater. Alex, Mike, Screech, Slater, and Leslie were all in the common room talking about wedding plans and baby stuff. Zack and Kelly walked into the common room holding hands and smiling. Everyone looked at them as if they were aliens from a different planet and had green skin. "Oh hi everyone!" Kelly said happily with a giant grin on her face.

"What?" Zack asked to his friends.

"Something seems different." Leslie said looking at them strangely. "I don't know what it is, but something is different."

"You want to know what it is?"

"As long as it's not disgusting and could scar us for life, I'm down!" Screech proclaimed.

"Okay, after learning that Slater and Leslie are having a baby, Kelly and I talked it over and we decided that we're going to try and have a baby."

"Really? That's great!" Leslie said hugging Kelly. "Now our kids are going to have some playmates when they get older!"

"Oh how wonderful." Alex said sarcastically.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Kelly questioned.

"In a couple of months you'll all be married and playing with your cute little infants and where will I be? Sitting alone at a singles bar hoping that the fat guy in the corner will buy me a drink!" Alex claimed.

"Yeah, and I'll probably be that fat guy in the corner too!" Screech stated.

"Alex by then you'll be on a movie set asking your handsome Italian assistant to get you some Evian water."

"As degrading as that statement really is, do you think that will really happen?" She asked full of excitement with her eyes glowing. Everyone nodded. "Wait what about Screech?"

"Screech? He'll be...um..." Slater trailed off.

"Aw!! Thank you so much Slater! That was so kind of you to say! You're speechless." Screech said hugging the crap out of Slater.

"Um Kelly, can I talk to you in the other room?" Leslie asked pointing to the direction of her bedroom.

"Sure." Said Kelly looking a little confused walking into the bedroom she once shared with Leslie and Alex.

Usually Leslie was just as happy and perky as Kelly was but now, she seemed cold and insecure. Her eyes arms were crossed in front of her chest looking as if she was going to give Kelly a "heart-to heart" talk. "Listen, about this whole baby thing. As much as I love you, I can't let you do this."

"What?" Kelly exclaimed looking Leslie right in the eye trying to make her uncomfortable.

"I know why you're doing this. You just can't bear the thought that Slater and I are having this baby so last night you obviously talked Zack into going along with you."

"What the- -!?" Kelly trailed off. She had no idea what to say to her supposest "friend."

"Look, just because I'm having a baby doesn't mean you have to have because you're married. I just think that you haven't really thought it over yet and you aren't in the most stable financial situation right now, either. I don't think you're ready for this." Said Leslie thinking that she had said and done the right thing.

"Me not be ready for this!? Look whose talking! You got pregnant before you even knew you were getting married. Zack and I have been ready for this for years! And at least we've talked about it before not just got in bed together and found out that we have to."

"Kelly, this isn't like you."

"Of course it's not like me! Not everyday does my best friend critize me for wanting to have a child when she is already having one. And when we have a baby, at least we'll be the ones taking care of it not some fancy Nanny."

"What's wrong with having a Nanny?"

"Everything's wrong with having a Nanny!!"

"How do you know? You've never had one!"

Slater, Zack, Alex, and Screech were sitting by the kitchen listening to the yelling from the next room. The insults and criticism were flying back and forth and back and forth, over and over again. Slater and Zack looked at each other. They knew what this argument was going to cost them at the end of the day: a whole lot of mood swings. "You think we should go in there and stop everything?" Slater asked Zack.

"Ah Slater, young and naive. You'll see when you get married you never, _ever_, try and stop your wife from anything. They'll just wind up mad at you or...well, basically just mad at you." Slater nodded in agreement. On the other side of the room, Alex had her ear pressed up against the door listening just in case she misses something important. Screech walked over nodding his head in disapproval.

"Alex? When will you learn that listening in on two of your friend's conversation up against the door is not the right thing to do?"

"Sorry Screech. I didn't know it would offend you so much."

"Oh, I'm not saying its wrong. You should really use a cup. It works much better." He said handing her a cup and joined her in the eavesdropping.

"Is that so? Well I'm never talking to you again!" The friends herd from the other room a little muffled.

"Why would I want to talk to someone that I hate!? Goodbye!" Kelly said walking back into the common room. The door opening caused Alex and Screech to shoot up.

"We weren't listening in on your conversation!" Screech said suddenly

"Of course not!" Alex added.

"I am never talking to that &(# again!" Kelly screamed as Leslie walked out of the bedroom in a pissy mood. "C'mon Zack, let's go home and have sex!" She demanded. Zack looked at his buddies.

"Sorry men, duty calls." Zack said standing up and walking out the door with Kelly.

"Oh, you're gonna regret it once you're knocked up, fat, and alone with no one to comfort you except characters from cheesy soap operas!" Leslie screamed as the door closed. She looked over and realized that everyone was staring at her. "What? Never seen a mood swing?"

Over at Kelly and Zack's apartment there looked like there was no chance of the argument dying down. The amount of rage within Kelly was astounding to Zack. _That's where it's been all these years, _he thought to himself. The nice little girl Zack met when he was in kindergarten was now yelling and having hissy fits. _Jeez, she must be pregnant._ He thought again.

"...And do you know what she said next? Zack? Are you even listening to me?"

"I know what she said next, I know what you said after that! We all herd the whole conversation...all of it!" He said throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh, sorry." She sad modestly and acting more like herself. She plopped herself on the couch and looked a little embarrassed and sad. "Its just...I don't know! I guess she is a little right."

"Right about what?" He asked curiously sitting down next to her.

"About me being jealous. When I herd, I couldn't believe it. I've wanted to start a family ever since we first got married, and even before then and here was one of my best friends who didn't even want kids was going to have one." Zack chuckled at the thought.

"I should've known since all we really talked about in high school was how you always wanted to play with babies and take care of them." Zack's comment made Kelly laugh.

"I wasn't that bad!" She said playfully hitting him.

"Oh yeah? The only reason Slater broke up with you is because he was afraid he

was going to have to marry you to make you shut you up."

"Oh really?" She asked her husband. "But _you_ didn't do that, right?"

"No, I'd never do that. MarriageSex and babiessex so I was ready!" He said trying to be serious.

"That's horrible!" Kelly said.

"So you still want to have a baby?"

"Yeah, but I just wish Leslie and I can work everything out. But first..." She said leading off into a kiss and going on top of him. Then, the doorbell rang. Kelly looked over to the door.

"Hold that thought!" Zack said as Kelly sat back down on the couch to let him get the door. He reached the doorway and a surprised look fell upon his face. "Oh, hey Leslie."

"Leslie?!" Kelly exclaimed running to the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked with fury.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said to you before. It was selfish and wrong. I don't know what got into me, it just...happened. Look, as dumb as it may sound, it's the truth and I think that's all that really matters...right?" Leslie said insecurely. Kelly chuckled at Leslie inconfidnece.

"Of course. I wasn't going to stay mad at you," Zack grunted at the thought since just before she was going on and on about how she was never going to talk to her again. "you're one of my best friends and our friendship really matters to me."

"Aw!" Leslie said teary eyed. "That is so sweet!" Zack walked away.

"Jeez, I never saw so many mood swings in one day!" He said as he landed himself on the couch and grabbed the remote.

"Friends?" Leslie asked.

"What does this tell you?" Kelly said with arms wide open. The two embraced and giggled.

"Kel, you think maybe we can get back to what we were doing?"

"In a minute Zack! Keep your junk in your pants for just a little while longer!" Leslie laughed. Only Kelly and Zack Morris could talk like that to each other since their type of relationship was foreign to Leslie's kind.

"I'll leave. Its okay. Slater's probably worried or lonely or something." The two girls chuckled.

"Okay, bye! I'll call!"

"Okay!" Leslie shouted already halfway down the hallway. Kelly shut the door and looked over at Zack. Although he was just sitting there staring aimlessly into the television set, for a moment she saw the young boy she fell in love with all those years ago. She reminisced of all of the time they have spent together in their youth. And now, her oldest and best friend of all time and herself were going to start sharing a life with their child. Hopefully, she reminded herself. She walked over to the couch, sat next to her husband, and just simply rested her head on his shoulder. Zack put his hand over her shoulder and started playing with her hair. Oddly, all though it was a simple gesture they often shared, it some how was one of the best feelings in the world for Kelly. Just like that.

----------

Yay I updated! Now maybe if I get enough reviews I'll update again (it's probably unlikely though). Oh well, read and review!


End file.
